


The whore of the School and the Bad Boy

by orphan_account



Series: The Werewolf and Succubus [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Counterpartshipping mainly, F/M, Female Sora, Female Yugo, Genderbending, Humans, More ships may be added later on, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Other ships that I may forgot the names of, Pendulumshipping - Freeform, Rottenshipping, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Yuya will be the one having alot of sex, female yuya, pawnshipping, sparrowshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You belong to me!"





	1. Prologue: My Mate!

I see her, her scent, so lovely. Why is she with him?! She is mine! She is my mate! I will make her mine and mine alone! I will break her, make her, and fuck her until she understands that she belongs to me ALONE!


	2. Chapter 1: New classmates

Moans could be heard from the charging rooms in the gym area, luckily it was still early in morning and no one was there that early. Yuya our main character was giving one of her customers a blow job, she usually called them customers because they wold always end up giving her money for what she did with them. Though she usually volunteers to do just because she wanted sex as much as she could before she was forced into a marriage, you see her mother and father put her in a arranged marriage with someone she didn't know and that was all she knew, she also knew that her mother was a pure blood succubus making Yuya half succubus since her dad was a human when they had Yuya but now his a one two. No man she ever fucked with satisfied her so far but didn't care as long as she fucked them it didn't matter to her. She did one last deep thoat as the male shot his hot cum in her mouth, the guy she was giving a blow job to was Shun Kurosaki many girls dream husband in this school and was dating Yuya's best friend Sora, Sora didn't care if Yuya and her boyfriend fucked around because she actually got turned on by watching Yuya and Shun fuck, Yuya needed to feed and this was the best way to do so.

Sora was actually recording them right now, but turned it off as soon as the school bell ring,"Alright you two, clean up~ School is about to start~" she giggles throwing towels at them. Shun cleaned himself up as Yuya swallowed his cum.

"We will continue this later," Shun purred and kissed Yuya passionately to feed her his lust. She moans into the kiss as he pulls away to kiss his girlfriend. Yuya still remembers the first time her and Shun fucked.

~Flash back~

Yuya was horny and needed to feed badly, her friend Sora had just left to go help her father out for at least two hours in the bakery, Shun had stayed put when Sora left and now it was just the two of them alone. Yuya smirked and come up with a plan to get Shun to fuck her, she giggles as she moved closer to Shun.

"Shun~ I know you want me~" she purrs rubbing his clothed cock, which was hard for her.

"I won't hurt Sora by fucking you," he graons holding back his moans.

"Hmm, stop lying to yourself~" she perked him on lips while getting on top of his lap taking off her shirt reviling that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"They are way bigger then Sora's breast," he couldn't stop himself from staring at her chest, he hadn't noticed her opening up his jeans and setting his cock free. He whimpered as his harden cock got hit with cold air.

"Look~ Little Shun wants to fuck my tight pussy~ You can't deny you want me~" she purrs, kissing him lightly only to have him pin her to the couch in a rough needy kiss. And from than on Shun would always fuck her, than later Sora found out but didn't care because she got turned on by them having sex.

~Back to the present~

"Yuya, you do realize today is when we get two new students?~ I heard that they are both werewolves," Sora chirped as her and Yuya walked to homeroom. Yuya groaned inwardly.

"Yes, I've heard from my mother that my future husband is joining this school today, and that his the Alpha of his pack... Honestly I don't even know the guy and yet I'm already going to be his future wife next year in the summer, I would rather prefer to have sex than chained to same guy I don't know," she whined as they got into their homeroom class going to their seats which was in the back, they seat beside each other Sora seat by the window while Yuya was on the right side of her, with an empty desk beside her.

"Maybe this guy your going to marry is going to finally satisfy you," she pointed out,"Also~ he can't force you to stop having sex with other guys this school year anyway~ Even if he trys I can probably get Nashi to fight him." She winks at her making Yuya smile as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Your so true about that Sora," She giggles, the teacher than announces that that got two new students, once they entered you can feel the raw power coming from the male and the energy from the female, once silver eyes meet crimson eyes the hole room got freezing cold...


	3. Chapter 2: "His my Fiance."

They stared at each other for a good five minutes until Yuya looked away from him, everyone started to whisper about what just happened.

"How come the slut is getting all the new boy's attention?"

"That whore! Who does she think she is?! She's already fucks most of the hottest boys here!"

"I wonder if she is going to fuck him too?"

"She probably is, since she sleeps around."

"Why do the hottest boys go for that slut?"

Yuya ignored them, she couldn't help that she needed fuck to survive because she was part succubus. These humans would never understand that she was immortal and needed to feed from having sex...

"Excuse me, You do realize I can hear you? Do you even realize I'm engaged to him," she announced and everyone's jaws dropped.

"WHAT?!" the entire class shouted out when she said that.

"You heard me, he is my Fiance we are getting married at the end of this school year in the summer. Also I never meet him till now," she looked at him with a glare,"once I marry him I can't sleep around."

"Is this true Alpha?" asked the curious female werewolf.

"Yes, because she is my mate. My parents and her parents meet when we were still babies, and they noticed that I had found my forever mate because I acted like other wolves when they meet their mate for the first time. She of course didn't reject me because we were babies so we are forever bonded mates, that was when our parents put us in an arranged marriage. I don't have control over what she does until we are married, but right now she has right to do anything she wants even if its to have sex with other man which I won't allow when we're married," he growls as he glares right back at her with pure anger, he walked over to her desk and slammed his hands on Yuya's desk making her flinch, "That doesn't mean I am going to let you do what you want so easily my future bride." he snapped at her before leaving the class room.

"Oh my, this is going to be interesting~" Sora giggles.

"Ugh," Yuya groaned as she was turned on by his anger.

"Don't forget you have to fuck Yuri next period in the pool area of gym were the teacher doesn't spot you," Sora whispered in her ear. She smiles at that, her Fiance couldn't do anything his threat was just probably a bluff anyway...


	4. Chapter 3: He keeps interfering with my feeding!! ⚡

Yuya was starving and wanted to feed but Yuto kept interfering with her the people she was supposed to fuck, first it was Yuri than Reiji, it kept going and going. Her friend Nashi had to actually distract him this time so she can feed from Shun, Sora wasn't to happy that her video maker was getting followed everywhere by a werewolf so she told Nashi that if Yuya didn't feed soon she may pass out from hunger, which got Nashi into gear. They (Sora, Yuya, and Shun) were now in an empty class room and Sora started recording as Yuya and Shun started to kiss.

Shun felt Yuya's lust coming off in waves, which hit him hard turning him on. Since Yuya already gave him a blow job that morning they decided to skip that part and started to strip off each others clothes, Yuya's breast bounced once free of her bra and Shun immediately attacked her breast hungerly, he licked and sucked on them. Yuya let out a small and rubbed his harden cock as it was now free of his pants, Shun moaned as Yuya did this becoming extremely horny as Yuya teases the tip with her finger.

She purrs as he groans and they kiss again, their tongues licked one another until Yuya slipped her tongue into his mouth to have him suck on it. As he sucks her tongue he rubs his cock against her entrance making her shiver with pleasure, their mouthes parted and a trail of salvia linked their mouthes mouthes together. Yuya than got on the empty teachers desk spreading her legs apart for him to see her pussy lips, he licked his lips as he got on top of her slamming his thick cock into her tight pussy.

She of course wasn't in full pleasure but she still loved the fact a cock was inside her making her moan, he then kissed her again as he pounded into her tight pussy. Yuya was now feeding off the strong sexual aura coming off of Shun and was kissing him back in a stong lustful way to make him give out more to feed off of.

______

Yuto could smell that his mate was with another male right now that wasn't him, he could even smell the sex smell coming from that diction and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to go and interpret the sexual action but this women thing was in his way and wasn't allowing him anywhere near his mate, Yuya was his and his alone. He didn't want his mate around other males and it pissed him off to no end that she was having sex with a guy that wasn't him, he knew that she was part succubus and she needed to feed but that wasn't going to stop him from stopping her from her nature. But right now he had to fight this women to get to her...

_____

Yuya moans as Shun thrust his dick in and out of her pussy. Harder and faster as she knew by now he was about to cum any minute, he always cum inside because couldn't get pregnant since she had something that all succubus had and that only allowed them to get pregnant once every thousand years. Yuya had gotten pregnant the first time she started to feed when she was younger but she was still two young to develop a full baby so her first child was stale born, but she didn't care as long as was able to have sex to feed off of she was fine. The father of the stale born was her older brother Zarc (yes I decided to add Zarc into this chaoticness) it was normal for their kind to gave incest and he was the only male that ever satisfied her they still would be able to fuck since her future husband had no power over it once they were married. She moans as Shun cums inside her and the kissed again, he pulled out once his cock finished pumping hot cum into her.

"Hot always you two, maybe tomorrow after school we can do a screen where Yuya is a school girl who was very naughty in class and Shun you could be the teacher~" Sora purred as soon as she finished recording,"Shun when we get back to my house you better be reader for sex~" she licked his neck and kissed Yuya's cheek. "Yuya~ have fun~!" After that Yuya got dressed and want to go to the next guys house which was Reiji's since he wanted to fuck her and also to help her out with her math work.

"I have to get there before that bastard stops me again," she muttered as she quickly grabbed her things and got of there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this to much lol


	5. Chapter 4: If you want me, you have to earn my love

She had made it to Reiji's but he didn't have anytime for sex or to help her with her math homework, so she want to her cousin Yusaku's home. Yusaku was just like her but just like Zarc, he was an incubus, she knew he never feed off anyone because he wanted to go against hid nature even if it meant starving himself. Yuya didn't like that he did that to himself and come up with a plan for him to lose control and fuck her. She smiles to herself as she gets infront of Yusaku's house and knocks on the door, she waits for him to answer to answer the door. As soon as he opened (he isn't wearing a shirt) the door she fling herself at him hugging him.

"Yusaku-kun!" she cheered cutely as she nuzzled into his bare chest.

"Hello to you to Yuya," he laughed lowly closing the door, he picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist as she had wrapped her arms around his neck. He took them into the living room and seat down on his favorite armchair with her still on him,"What brings you here Yuya?" he asked her kindly. Yuya slipped one of her down his body to his crouch area rubbing his clothed member.

"I wanted to see my cousin~ also I am hungry~ feed me~" she purrs as she continues to rub his area, causing him to get a boner.

"Your so needy," he groans his eyes were now on her mouth and he wanted to kiss her so bad but refused to give into his desires to make love with his female cousin.

"I know you want me cousin, and I want you too~" she purrs as she bends over and licks his neck, this caused him to shiver.

"Y-Yuya, but we're cousins w-we can't-" He gasps as she suddenly squeezes his boner.

"Yes we can~ family can fuck one another~" she could see he was breaking his mental control over his lust.

"Yuya..." he says with a low purr before he caves into her seduction and kisses her very roughly, she moans into the rough kiss, she loved it when guys got really rough with her it made her wet and needy for their cocks to go inside her pussy. She felt him lick her lips begging for an entrance which she accepted immediately, his tongue slipped into her mouth and battled her tongue for who was the more dominant between them.

He slowly slips his hands inside her shirt and messed with her breast, he wasn't at least surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. They broke the kiss to get air into their lungs, Yuya started unbuttoning his shirt as he ripped off her shirt in the front releasing her breast from the tightness of her shirt, while she got his shirt finally opened. He attacked her right breast first teasing the nipple with his teeth before he started to suck on the nipple while he massaged her left breast causing her to moan, she felt his chest up and purred at the fact he had a six pack. He finished with right nipple and started on her left nipple while he massaged the right one, Yuya felt her panties getting wet as Yusaku's clothed boner rubbed against her clothed pussy.

"Y-Yusaku~ this is torture~" she moans as he growls lowly. He had finished with her breast and kissed her roughly as he got back up with her and want to his bedroom, Yuya moaned into the kiss and held onto him tightly.

Once the entered the room, Yusaku throw her on to her bed getle to not hurt her and stripped out of the rest of clothes leaving his tie on, Yuya did the same but left her pendulum and panties on. He got on top of her, his tie want between her breast as he want to kiss her again, as they kissed he slipped off her wet panties and rubbed his cock against her pussy causing her to moan into his mouth. He slammed his cock into her wet pussy, he groans as her pussy tightens around him, she moans in pleasure as his cock had hit her G-spot and it felt really good to have a huge thick cock deep inside her, her brother Zarc usually could pleasure her not other guys she's done it with she was already making plans to be fucked by Yusaku alot because of how much pleasure he was giving her though he hadn't moved yet.

"Your so fucking tight~ I may never want to stop having sex with you, babe~" he moans as he starts to move in and out of her pussy rougthly.

"Ah~ my gods! Fuck me with Your huge cock!" she screams as he continues to pound into her tight pussy, she cum over and over as he pounded into her pussy, her breast bounced with each thrust he made.

"Your pussy is so amazing!" he moans loudly as he cums inside her filling her womb up. "That was good~ come over again~ I have to get ready for work~" he purrs and kisses her lovingly as he pulls out and she moans as cum slips out of her pussy, and she fall asleep.

_____

Yuya awoken an hour ago and was on her way home, she knew she was being followed and could feel the rage from here meaning that werewolf was following her. She made a turn into an alleyway and waited for him against a break wall, he then entered the alleyway and glared at her.

"I do not like the fact you are fucking other guys when you belong to me," he growls as he places his hands on the sides of her head pinning her.

"I don't belong to you yet, so you can't tell me what to do, I will fuck as many guys as I want. You don't control me!" she snapped at him trying to push him away from her. "And I rather marry someone I love and let's me do what my nature allows me to feed when I need too!"

"So you want to fall in love first? Fine, I will be at your house tomorrow to pick you up for a date, and you better be ready I will pick you up at seven," he told her before leaving her alone.

"What is he planning tomorrow?" she asked aloud to herself.


	6. Chapter 5: A date with a werewolf (Part 1/3)

The sun was about to rise and Yuya was sleeping peacefully. It was a minute until seven in the morning, a purple and black wolf appeared and waited for the right time to pounce. Once it hit 7am the wolf jumped through Yuya's bedroom window smashing it and sending glass onto the floor, the noise startled Yuya awake and she fall off the bed with a big thud.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she got up, she was wearing a black and purple nightgown, it was a nice nightgown. She turned to see the wolf in her room and she glare at it. "That wasn't nice Mr. Wolf." She yawned as she looked at the time it was 7am it was to early for her to be even up. "I will deal with you later, it is time to sleep."

She was about to to lay back down on her bed, but the wolf wouldn't let her. The wolf transformed into Yuto and pinned her to the bed with her hands above her head, she blushed brightly noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt at all reviving his six pack to her. 

"I don't think so~ We have a date today, so you should get ready or I will mark you~" he whispers in her ear as he licks the side of her ear.

"F-Fine! Just get off me! And put on shirt!" she shouted at him as he smirked at her.

"I don't want two~" he lifts up her nightgown from the bottom revivling her left thigh but before he could get further he was punched off Yuya by none other then Yuya's mom causing him to growl.

"I come in here to find out if my child was okay because I heard a crash from downstairs only to find a werewolf trying to fuck her," Yuya's mom was beyond pissed now,"My daughter isn't allowed to feed in my house with boys that aren't related to me or her father! Now get out of my house!" She started throwing throwing things at him at him, as he dashed quickly out of the window, that he broke.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't expect him to arrive this early in the morning for our 'date'," she apologizes to her mother before going to her closet to find same nice clothes to wear.

"At least he knows now that he isn't allowed to fuck you in my house, my beautiful daughter, breakfast is done come downstairs to eat when your done getting ready for your 'date'," she as she kissed her daughter on the lips before leaving the room. Yuya sighed as she started getting ready.

_____

It was now 8:52am and Yuya was fully ready for the date, she had just finished eating breakfast and feed off Yusaku's lust for her, he had come by this morning to drop off Yuya's panties that she accidental left there. Yuya, was now walking up the path way to the driveway as Yuto was waiting for her in his car, how did he get changed and get his car over there so quickly she will never now.

"My lady," he greeted her with a bow and opened the passager side door, and she got in with the door slamming shut behind her. She put on her seat belt as he got in and turned the car on, she noticed he didn't do the same with his seat belt as he started to pull out.

"Where are we going?" she asked him curiously. 

"That is a secret~" He grins and turns on the radio which was playing Tearing Up My Heart. This was gonna be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being two hours late I couldn't work on it yesterday because of a bad headache I was having and woke up at midnight.


	7. Chapter 6: A date with a werewolf (Part 2/3)

They had arrived at the amazement park, this park was hard to get into because the prices are. Yuto smirks at her and parks the car, he gets out the car first and goes over to her side of the car and opens the door bowing to her as she just got out of her seat belt.

"My lady~" he grins offering her his hand and she accpects getting out of the door. Once she was out of the way of the door Yuto slammed it shut then locking it up.

"How did you get in tickets for this place?!" she was in shock and awe this place looked fun, and what she heard from Sora this was the best place for couples to date and same actually get married here.

"I have a friend that works here, she is an amazing friend for an Angel, now where do you want to go first?" he asked her kissing her hand. She blushed as her inner hunger growled loudly.

"I need to feed, so why not go to one of those rooms for couples to make love in?" she asked him nervously.

"I'm not gonna stop you from feeding off me, I learned in a succubus book that you need to feed or you'll die, I read it while I waited for 7am to arrive to wake you up. I apologize for letting my jealousy from stopping you from feeding, I won't do it anymore but that won't make me want you to feed off me mostly since we will marry," He kisses her heatedly which surprises her making her squeak in surprise which aloud him to slip his tongue in her mouth. She moans at the taste of him was in her mouth, he smirks tasted like a chocolate and eggplants which was strange, she never liked the taste of eggplants but for same reason she did now.

"Y-Yuto~" she moans as soon as their lips parted. His warmth felt so nice and it felt right to be in his arms.

"Let's go," he takes her hand and takes her to the special rooms. He got the best room they had, they entered the the room and Yuya was taken aback by its beauty.

 

It looked like a black and purple princess type room, and it looked pretty nice room. Yuya was to distracted by the room that she didn't notice Yuto getting out of his cloths until he started kissing the back of her neck causing her to purr in pleasure.

"Yuto~" she purrs as he takes her to the bed and pushes her gently on the bed. She blushes as she finally notices his naked body, she felt that she was over dressed.

"Mine," he growls as he takes her shirt off and he smirks as he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. 

He starts to kiss her breast lovingly as he put a hans down her shorts and into her panties, she shivered at his touches and runs her fingers through his hair. He rubbed her pussy with his fingers making her moan lowly, he loved the moans coming from her pretty mouth that he kissed back up to her lips and sucked on her bottom lip making her mew lowly. He smirks while taking off her shorts and panties, he stopped sucking on her bottom lip and uses his tongue to trial down her body to her pussy and started to like her cunt slowly causing her to squeal with pleasure. To Yuya's experience no one had every did that to her before and it felt so good to her as well. Yuto stuck a finger into her wait pussy, his cock hurt but he couldn't fuck her yet because he wanted to scent her more before he did fuck her to keep other werewolves away from her since she belonged to him and him alone. Yuya noticed this and whined cause she couldn't reach his cock to pleasure him in return, he smirks at this and stuck another finger into her pussy causing her to moan loudly, he moved his mouth to her thigh and bite into her drawing blood room where he had bit her. She yelped as he did this, it hurt when he bit her but also made her love him biting her, he pulled out his fingers from her pussy causing her to whine at the lost of his fingers.

"Shush, my love you'll get something better than my fingers~" he grins and he kissed back up to her lips and kissed her heatedly and squeezes her breast to make her squeak with aloud him to slip his tongue into her mouth. 

He licked her tongue as he rubbed his cock against her really wet pussy, she moans into his mouth as he slammed his cock into her pussy very roughly maling her moan in pleasure into his mouth. He pulled his mouth away from hers and kept slamming into her pussy roughly and bit down on her neck hard causing her to scream in pain and pleasure as the bite mark bleed a little. He licked up the blood and continued to fuck her without any mercy, and she moaned loudly and cum, he smirks as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock as she cum and it felt good to him. As she come down from her high she begin to drool as he continues to pound into her pussy roughly, he took out his cock and flipped her over onto her stomach and slammed his cock deep into her pussy and kept fucking her pussy hard.

"Your cock is amazing!!" she moans out as he continues to slam into her pussy.

"And your pussy just as amazing!!" he grins and continues to fuck her pussy. He soon cum deep in her pussy as she cum at the time, he pulled out of her and layed down beside her.

"That was the best fucking I've ever had," she smiles happily at him.

"I'm glad by the way where do yo you wanna go next?" he asked her happily.


	8. Chapter 7: A date with a werewolf (Part 3/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now this is early but I have a wedding to go to tomorrow and I have to wear high heels so I need to practice wearing them tomorrow before we leave.... T~T

Yuya thought about it for awhile, thinking of what they should do next. She was full from him feeding her and it seemed that he should pick what they should do next instead of her. He himself would needed real food to eat since he was a werewolf she got an idea and smiled happily at him.

"Why don't we go get same normal food to eat? You must be hungry for actual food," she smiled giving a perk on the lips before rolling off the bed and want to the dresser that had extra clothes for guest in, especially if their guest clothes were sherded apart from 'love making.' 

"That seems fair since I'm very hungry after fucking you hard," he grins as he gets off the bed to put back on his clothes. Yuya had put on a t-shirt and skirt on with no panties or bra on because the skirt was long and wouldn't show anything past her knees. Yuto gave her disapproving look,"Really Yuya?"

"Yes, Yuto, I don't like panties and I'm not going to wear them," she smiles kissing his cheek,"besides~ we can have a bit of fun in secret~" she winks at him making him blush.

"You should be grateful that I love little tomato," he sighs as he puts on his shoes, she giggles at this and kisses his cheek.

"I love you too, my hot werewolf," she whispers in his ear making him shiver.

_________

As the day slowly want by, Yuya and Yuto enjoyed themselves by going on rides and playing games, they won loads of prizes, the biggest prize was a huge stuffed teddy bear which Yuto won for Yuya because she wanted to get it but failed a few times until he want and easily got all the targets on his first try winning said bear. Yuto had his friend Ruri send the bear and other things to Yuya's place so they wouldn't have to carry it everywhere they want. Right now they were going to the ferris wheel. Which was the last place they both agreed to go before their date was finally finished, plus Yuya wanted to feed in one of cars of the ferris wheel. 

 

"I am so excited to go on the ferris wheel!" she squealed happily as they neared the ride.

"I heard a rumor that people who kiss on the top will live together for a long time and stop ageing!" squealed a girl with another girl ahead of them, Yuya could tell these two were humans, of course humans would believe that rumor because monster such as herself and Yuto could last forever and other creatures had been here before which started the rumor in the first place.

"Humans are so foolish to believe that," Yuto huffed as he and Yuya neared the front of the line.

"They maybe foolish, but their entertaining to watch sometimes," Yuya nuzzled his neck which made him smile a little bit.

"Next!" the man yelled as he opened an empty car door for the two girls and they entered the car.

"It looks we're next, little tomato," he kisses her forehead causing her to smile even more.

"Next! Oh, Alpha I see your on a date with your future wife!" exclaimed the happy male that was in charge of opening and closing the car doors of the ferris wheel.

"I'm not your Alpha anymore, Joey, your in Yami's pack with your mate Seto," Yuto told him while petting his head.

"I know, but you will always be my Alpha. I was rised in your pack by the Alpha before you, I will never forget my first pack. But I got to get back to work before Seto notices," he opens the door for them to the car.

"Thank you," Yuya smiles at him before Yuto drags Yuya into the car. 

As soon as they entered it started to move once the door had been shut, that's when Yuya took the chance to unzipped Yuto's pants and pulled out his cock from his boxers, she started to lick the tip of his cock making him shiver at her teasing, she than put his cock in her mouth and begin to suck him up causing him to moan. Yuto then caught off her off guard and begin to move his cock in her making her make a muffled squeak from her mouth, her pussy was getting wet as Yuto fucked her mouth, he shot his cum into her l and she drink it all up. Yuya then moved to were she was on his lap face and his cock was rubbing against her pussy teasingly as she teased him he was paying her back. He soon slammed into her pussy causing her to moan in pleasure, she moved up and down on his cock riding him with pleasure, he groans as she rode him, he thrusted his cock as she moved. They kissed each other as they hit the top peek of the ferris wheel and they somehow knew they would be together forever...


	9. ⭐Bonus Story: Because you live⭐

Yugo was bored and didn't have nothing to do since her Alpha was on a date with his mate, she wished she was on a date with her mate but he refused to even talk to her, it was like he knew he was her mate but didn't want to hurt her by rejecting her. Her mate was the sadist of the school, and his name is Yuri, she over heard same rumors from humans from her homeroom that her mate and her Alpha's mate had done it more then once together and it hurt to know that her mate fucked someone else before she had meet him. Why was he even her mate? He was cruel and was just a jerk to anyone who crosses his path, he was also a werewolf but he was lone wolf to her understanding, she heard a rumor that he had killed his pack on a trip to the icy mountain, the rumor was also said that he killed them because he was the omega which was the lowest and weakest pack. 

Yuri also heard the rumors but he never had a pack to begin with, he was olny a loner wolf but he was also an Alpha werewolf not an omega like people people to believe he was and it was actually obvious to tell why he didn't have a pack at all, it was because peiple were scared of him. Why wouldn't they be scared of him? He was a sadist and loved to fight people every chance he got, he only fucked with Yuya was to allow her to feed off him and also to relive the strass from every day conflict, when he first spotted Yugo he automatically knew that she was his mate and he was just waiting for her to reject him like everyone else. To him she was perfect unlike everyone else who told her she was imperfect but to him she was then angel and she would balanced him out, he would protect her forever even if she rejected him, he wanted to join Yuto's pack so he could be closer to his mate, but he had to just go on date on the day he wanted ask to join his pack. 

Yugo sighed as she was in favorite café, Yu-gi-oh! Café run by Yugi Muto and her husband Atem Muto, usually the wife took the mans surname but the man actually took her surname. She was being served by Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas's girlfriend, they weren't humans but it amazed her to no end how a neko and a werewolf become lovers and could work along side vampires an enemy to werewolves, then there was Jaden Yuki who was half succubus and half demon she was a favorite at this café along side her lover Jesse Anderson who was also half demon and half dragon. Yugi was a half fallen angel and half vampire while Atem was a former werewolf turned vampire by a witch known as Tea who just wanted Atem for herself but was killed after Seto, who was related to Atem, who had found where her hideout was and saved him an killed her. Since Atem was no longer a werewolf Seto took over as Alpha of the strongest and kindest pack of them all, Yugo only knew this from her ex-pack memeber who mates with Seto telling her everything over the phone every night at midnight.

Yuri had just entered the Yu-Gi-Oh! Café and immediately scented his mate there, he started to look around for her, once he spotted her and want towards her, he couldn't help but attack her with hug and kisses all over her face surprising her. She waited for him to him to calm down, her innerwolf didn't mind that he was loving on her it purred with delight at the attention he was giving her.

"My mate," he growls as he puts his scent on her to keep other wolves away from her.

"Yes, I'm yours," she nuzzled against him scenting him in return. Once they stopped scenting each other they shared a kiss which was passionate and loving. They only stopped kissing when they heard a camera snap, they looked in the diction it came from seeing Jaden holding a video camera, Yugo blushed deeply.

"Yay I got something to spread at school Monday~" Jaden giggles putting the camera away.

"JADEN!!" Yugo yelled after the half demon and chased after her. That being said when Monday came along everyone knew Yugo and Yuri were official dating, Yuto expected Yuri into his pack and all was good in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new story is taking this ones place.


End file.
